Everafter...
by Lexie1
Summary: A cinderella story ... how James isnt what Lily has in mind for a prince charming.PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
1. Lily Pads and Gummy Bears

Everafter .  
  
  
  
Once Apon a time there was a girl who loved her father very much.  
  
15 year old Lily Evans was not normal by any means she lived with her father - Parker Evans, step mother Nicolee and step sister Petunia. She lived in a small house in England right outside of London. But you may be wondering what was so un-normal about her - what was peculiar about her was that she was a witch. Yes that's right a witch and she attended the best school in England for witches and wizards like her it was called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was under the finest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen Albus Dumbledore. She also had everything should could ever want a best friend who also just happened to be a wizard and a loving father. She also had her new step mother even thou her step mother didn't seem to notice that she was even there and then despised the fact that she was a witch and that Parker paid more attention to Lily that Petunia she was still a mother and lily knew her father needed a woman in his life so she was satisfied.  
  
" Lily dear you have to get up we have to go to London to get your school things."  
  
" Yes daddy."  
  
Lily woke up on a bright July morning she couldn't wait to go with her father to get her school things and spend the day with her dad .You see ever since her mother died her first year of Hogwarts she and her father had grown very close - after all her real mother was a witch also and so Lily reminded her father of his first wife and true love Rose Evans. But her stepmother was anything far from it she was the worst sort of muggle possible. And her daughter Petunia had taken after her.  
  
"Ready Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Lily Pad I am." Lily Pad was her fathers nickname for her no one ever called her that except him. (Or so she thought he he he) "Nicolee we are leaving we will be back before sundown. Oh come on Nicky I will be back before you know it, " Parker said seeing the pathetically said look on his new wife's face.  
  
" Then go the sooner you leave the sooner you will return."  
  
" I love you alright."  
  
"Daddy." said Lily impatiently tapping her toe.  
  
" Alright come on and maybe we can stop for breakfast at the IHOP (international house of pancakes yummy) before we go the leaky cauldron."  
  
" Yeah I cant wait this is going to so much fun just be and my Gummy Bear." That's the name lily had given her father when she was one because that was the one word she could say and when ever she wanted him she would call out Gummy Bear (well you get the idea.) they were each others joy in life and even thou Parker had his new wife and step daughter nothing could replace Lily and the bond between them. Or so Lily thought.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT . IF YOU HAVE EVER SEEN THE MOVIE EVERAFTER ITS LIKE THAT. WELL THANKS LEXIE AND IF YOU HAVE TIME PLEASE READ MY OTHER FAN FIC LILYS STORY. LEX 


	2. Daddy...

Everafter chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: use your head lily and James and whoever are Jk's and the rest is mine.  
  
Lily and her Father Parker Evans had just entered Diagon Alley when She heard a voice call her name," Oy Lily - Mr. Evans over here." it was Lily's best friend Remus Lupin. Who attended Hogwarts and was also a werewolf. But of course Lily told no one and only Remus's closest friends knew.  
  
" Hey Rem what's kickin?"  
  
"Nothing much what are you too doing here this late I thought you already got all your stuff."  
  
"Nope not yet u still need robes and I think my dad is going to buy me a new broom."  
  
"Well that's kewl remember lily we need dress robes this year."  
  
" Ah Remus why did you have to remind me? GO why cant we just wear our plain old robes."  
  
" Aw come on Lils - you'll do fine."  
  
" Yeah right Snape will be the only one asking me. Well anyway I gotta go see ya in a week."  
  
Lily rushed off to find her father who had gone to get Lily's money. Soon it was 4 o clock and the Evans's bags were full lily had bough ten a opal colored dress robe for the ball that was coming up for 5th years and above and she also got her new robes and her father had bough ten her a new broom for Quidditch it was the latest model a Comet260 with her name engraved on the side. Parker Evans had hoped this would keep lily occupied so she wouldn't be too homesick during the Hogwarts term.  
  
When lily got home she wasn't greeted my a loving other asking her how her day went instead she was forced to make the family supper while her father and stepmother conversed about petunias new boarding school and how it would fit in the budget.  
  
"Alright you guys this is ready." Lily called from the kitchen she was covered in flour and looked like a well I don't know what she looked like but it was scary.  
  
"This is excellent Lily, you will have to teach Nicolee how to make it so I can enjoy it when you are away." said Parker tasting the crab pasta his daughter had just made clearly she had inherited her mothers cooking talent.  
  
" Oh don't worry I will."  
  
The night went on and Lily couldn't believe she would be leaving this all in three days.  
  
The following morning he father woke lily up at the crack of dawn and told her that he had to go on a business trip. " Lily dear I will be back in 7 days"  
  
" 3"  
  
"How about 5 "  
  
" 3"  
  
" Ok ,ok three , will you come and see me off."  
  
" Yes daddy."  
  
" She slowly got up the slower she went the longer her father would stay."  
  
Finally it was time to say good bye , lily began to cry she didn't know why thou he father had left many times before but this time she just felt like crying.  
  
" Oh Lily Pad don't cry I will be back in time to see you on the train . "  
  
He father kissed her on the cheek and walked to his station wagon he got in and rubbed his wrist. He felt a shot of pain in his heart  
  
" Lily ive been shot " He collapsed on the hard gray pavement. Lily ran over to him and knelt over him crying,  
  
" Daddy don't go , come back daddy , I love you daddy , come back , "she was hysterical.  
  
Then nicolee came out and she saw that her new husband was lying on the ground turning blue.  
  
" No don't leave me here Parker you cant leave me here." She held his head in her hands so he could look at her, he just turned his head to lily and blew her and kiss , " I love you lily pad."  
  
" DADDY!"Lily was heartbroken for the next three days she didn't want to go to Hogwarts but Nicolee made her because she didn't want to deal with her all year.  
  
Lily had never felt so unloved she wanted to die and be with her father forever. Finally she figured she would go to Hogwarts to get her mind on something else and if she needed a father Dumbledore would be perfect for the job.  
  
She sat by the window in the compartment by her self when Remus came in,  
  
" Why so glum Lily pad?"  
  
" She just pointed to a picture of her father obituary that was stained with tears. "  
  
Remus stayed with lily and held her .  
  
It would be on year before another man entered lily's life. 


End file.
